


I'm Sorry

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam fails.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	I'm Sorry

She failed.

The inhabitants of P1X-504 are dead. Wiped out. Eradicated. 

A bright future destroyed because  her usually keen mind didn’t detect the threat immediately. Because she overlooked a tiny detail in the circuit diagrams. Because she wasn’t fast enough to prevent the detonation.

The heavy burden of failure clutches at her heart and chokes her. Breathing becomes impossible. Devastated, she slumps to the ground and buries her face in her hands. Helpless, she rocks back and forth on her haunches, weeping bitterly.

In the ruins of a  once proud civilization, the  wind carries her  whisper into nothingness. 

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
